Paradise
by Seikatsu-Shi
Summary: Alphonse and May are heading back to Rush Valley, but first, Al has a surprise for the Xingese princess. What's more beautiful that all of Xing? Oneshot! Short and sweet!


**This is a one~shot between Al and May**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal or its characters**

* * *

A Paradise Within A Paradise

May Chang woke up with a yawn, stretching her small muscles. Flipping the covers off her slender body, she stepped onto the tile flooring of her larger-than-average home. Ling, her half-brother and emperor of Xing, said he would look after the Chang clan many years ago before he even became lord of the land. May had no idea that she would find herself living in a miniature version of the castle itself. Aside from the Yao's, the Changs were the richest in all of Xing.

May's long, silky nightgown clung to her body loosely. It was spaghetti strapped and a champagne color, her favorite. Her hair was let loose, spilling down her back like a black pool of ink. It was so long, some days she didn't feel like putting forth the effort to braid it.

Young May entered her kitchen, one thing on her mind. Coffee. She never tired the Amestrian drink before, but Winry, her best friend back in Rush Valley, showed her how to make it about a year ago. She remembered the cause of such experiment when she complained for the one millionth time about being too tired. After many hundreds of attempts, May finally accepted the taste. Now, she couldn't get enough.

As the Xingese princess stepped into her living room, peace overwhelmed her. Looking out the clear glass window, she saw the sun was just high enough to paint colors across the sky. Blues, pinks, reds, oranges, all the colors mixed together in the perfect blend. Clouds scattered the sky as well, interfering with the unusual morning colors.

Turning, she heard a soft moan from behind her. On her soft, tan couch lay Alphonse Elric, huddled into a crimson blanket. A quiet giggle passed through her soft, pink lips as Xiao-Mei popped her head up from under Al's arm. Sleepy gold eyes slowly opened, and a hefty yawn was heard escaping the lips of the huge form that began sitting up straight on May's sofa.

They had been together so long, she thought surely now he'd at least sleep in the same bed as her. But no, for Alphonse was a gentleman and he'd always be one. May had no complaints and zero regrets.

"Morning," she sang softly with a cheery smile. Alphonse looked up with his own smile, stretching and standing. He staggered for a moment, but regained his balance quickly. A large yawn came from him, Xiao-Mei imitating him.

"You know, I can't get over how good it feels to sleep again." He said, scratching his tousled blonde hair. He said that about every morning, but May figured better not to tell him this. She'd probably do the same thing after being nothing more than a metal suit of armor for so many years.

"Even on that lumpy ol' couch?" May asked, walking up beside him. She had persisted again and again that she would lay on the couch, but Alphonse declined _again and again_. Al shrugged with a bright smile, looking to her as he snaked one arm around her waist. She only giggled and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck.

It was an innocent embrace, and they relished in each others presence. Oh, how long May wished for more, but for now, snuggling with Alphonse was more than enough. Her long, black hair was smooth to the touch, as was her pale skin.

May kissed Al gently on the lips before whispering, "I'll be right out," With that, she skipped off to her room to change, and Alphonse was left to pick up his clean clothes he left on the arm of the couch. His underwear was on the floor, and he scooped it up before Xiao-Mei could investigate.

"Trust me," Alphonse laughed, "You don't want to go snooping around in there," He passed the discouraged panda and headed for the bathroom.

A little later, May exited her bedroom chambers, refreshed and ready for the day ahead. She still felt a little drained, and May relaized the cause when she entered her living room again.

_Damn! I forgot my coffee!_

The black haired princess lifted the still half-full cup of coffee and made her way to the sink. Discouraged, she watched the light brown liquid slip down the drain. Making her way out of the kitchen, she caught her reflection in a mirror. She was wearing a light blue Xing outfit, fitted for only a was durable, and she'd need that for the journey ahead.

Today, they were going home, well, Atelier Garfiel to be exact. Over the course of five years, Atelier Garfiel expanded to a second story. It was no longer just a automail repair shop, but a home. The first floor was the shop, where Winry worked fixing people's broken automail limbs practically day and night, and the second story was where she slept when she had time off.

Edward came back to Rush Valley often, now more than ever since he and Winry were married. Winry was even eight months pregnant with Ed's second child. Their first child was a blonde headed boy, and Winry had jumped at the name Edward Jr. when she saw just how identical father and son were. If the second baby turned out to be a girl, Edward claimed he'd name her Nina. Both Elrics shared a room together, whenever Edward _was _there. Mr. Garfiel said he couldn't be happier that Ed and Winry were living upstairs, for he, _and _Paninya, were more than overjoyed to entertain the younger Edward.

Mr. Garfiel had even offered May and Al a place to stay when they came back from Xing. Both agreed since they had no where to stay, and now they share one room together, but Alphonse said he wouldn't sleep with May till they married. So, both homes he was left with a couch. May couldn't help but respect his wish though, after all, Alphonse was and still is, very much a gentleman.

Every summer, or whenever May has serious business to attend to, they'd come back to May's house in Xing. Today, they were heading back to Rush Valley, for the summer was over. First, though, May wanted to go to their secret getaway. Only known to May, she had gladly shown Al a paradise within a paradise. That was where Al wanted to surprise her.

"Ready?" asked Alphonse from behind, startling the Xingese princess. She turned, catching herself staring at the mirror. She began laughing at herself for no particular reason, and Al smiled apologetically. Xiao-Mei was on his shoulder, again imitating his every movement.

In each of Al's hands were two suitcases. She nodded, swinging her loose, black braids around as she turned. She picked up the one suitcase left by Al's leg and took the lead out of the door. She didn't see Al look to her small black and white pet with a wink.

Outside of the town, May began on one of the many dirt roads. The sky was clear and the temperature was very cool. Alphonse followed gingerly, knowing the route by heart. The grass grew lush and tall around the roads, and up ahead grew a giant, old, branched out tree. It put the Briggs' wall to shame. The young princess slipped past through the thick vines, after looking over her shoulders, that swung down from the large plant. Xiao-Mei never liked this part of the journey, so she clung to the collar of Al's shirt tightly.

Once past the tugging vines, the world seemed to disappear. A waterfall, which water's seem to fall from the heavens, landed gracefully onto the dark rocks of a surrounding pool. Steam rose around the spring, and grass greener than military's symbol thrived in a huge circle that was enclosed by high mountains. Flowers of all colors and trees of all kinds swayed in the sweet Xing breeze. Clouds scattered overhead, and yet they let more than enough light through, spilling warmth onto Alphonse's skin.

This place was perfect, but it wasn't nearly as perfect as May. Alphonse dropped his suitcases next to the one May had brought, and walked through the meadow up to her. Grabbing her hand gently, he pulled her into a soft kiss. Once she kissed back, he broke it off to open his golden eyes. They stared into each others eyes, nose to nose.

"May?" he spoke her name quietly, intertwining his fingers with her's.

"Yes?" she spoke as quiet as he, filled with warmth at his soft smile. His name on her lips sent shivers down his spine.

"Remember...when I got my body back? How happy you were?" Al asked, his question simple.

"Yes, of course I remember...I was so happy once I saw you."

"Every single day I'm with you, I..feel that same way. And I..." Alphonse trailed off, scratching his head as sweat started to form on his forehead. His cheeks turned slightly red and a small chuckle escaped his mouth. May's forehead wrinkled and she squeezed Al's hand for reassurance. Before she knew it, he was on one knee in front of her. Taking out a small, dark blue box, he opened it to revel something more beautiful than all of Xing.

A diamond ring.

Fin

* * *

**If you don't know May's answer, you're stupid! All I'm going to say. PLEASE REVIEW! :D  
**


End file.
